100songs
by angel with broken wings
Summary: My entries for the lj challenge 100songs table 1. Songs 'Vindicated', 'Hello' and 'Family Portrait' so far.
1. Hello

Disclaimer (my one and only): I don't own any characters, but if they happen to follow me home I'm not turning them away.

AN: I decided to clump them together, since they are all linked, rather than post them seperately. I hope you still like them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate school. I hate the bell that tells me what to do. I hate not being near Sammy and I hate all the stupid people here. They don't like me just because my Dad kills monsters and theirs don't. I can't wait until I wake up and this all goes away. I miss Mommy and she'll be there when I wake up and she'll give me a cookie and a magic hug. Dad doesn't know how to do them here, maybe my dream made him forget. Anyway, when I wake up I'm going to look after Sammy just like I do now.

I think my Dad, my dream Dad, is worried about me. I guess to him this is all real, so I try to make him feel better. I make sure I'm smiling when I see him and I don't get scared when he starts to drink from the bottle that makes him talk funny and shout a lot. I'm strong in my dream, just like I should be.

It's been a long time since my dream started, so I should wake up soon. Except, I don't remember having a dream like this before. Everything feels real, like when I kicked the table yesterday and my toe started to bleed. Do you think that this isn't a dream?

Maybe I can't go back. Maybe my Mommy is really lying in the ground like Dad says. Maybe… I think my Mommy's really dead.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday._


	2. Vindicated

Title: Vindicated

Fandom: Supernatural

Characters: Sam and Jess

Prompt: Vindicated #045

Word Count: 694

Rating: G (i think)

Warnings/Spoilers: I don't think there is anything too scary in here.

Summary: Pre-Series. Did Sam manage to find normality in Stanford?

WOW, when I saw this song was on here, I really thought it would turn out to be a Dean fic, mainly because I love him, but then I thought of Sam and this came out. I hope it's not too bad.

As Sam sat with his head resting against the bus window he couldn't decide what he was expecting. A life without his family, without Dean? He sighed and pulled out his creased acceptance letter, trying not to rip it any further along the worn folds. Torn between sadness and excitement, Sam settled on hope. Hope that Stanford would bring normality, hope that he would finally find his place in the world and hope that he dad would, one day, understand him.

Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye

And roped me in  
So, mesmerising and so hypnotising,  
I am captivated, I am

Once Sam stepped off the bus onto campus he was swept up in the atmosphere of learning that seemed to pulsate through every building and person he met. Every few days Sam's email would blink with a new message describing the latest hunt. He could recognise Dean's light-hearted tone and reluctance to discuss anything remotely related to feelings or _that _night, but every time he moved to click the reply icon he faltered. Could he manage between the two worlds? How long before a hunt was close enough for him to participate? So every time he closed the computer, more forcefully than necessary, and shut out the life where his dad was always right and any attempts to follow his own path were inconsiderate and selfish.

I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along

When his lecturer asked him to stay behind one day he wracked his brains to find a reason for the conversation. When he discovered it was only to compliment his hard work and high scores he left the building feeling he was finally becoming the man he could be. When he met up with Jessica she just nodded and smiled.

"I always knew you were a genius, it just took you a while to see it."

Dean had once made him feel equally as proud of his intelligence. When Sam received his SAT scores he showed Dean before anyone else. Dean had scanned the paper, looked up at Sam, punched him in the arm and called him a geek. Sam hadn't need the words then, he could cope with the brotherly interaction and Dean's clumsy attempts to show how much he cared.

And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

Ring shopping was harder than anything Sam had ever tried before, including that poltergeist which had decide to dangle Sam out of the third storey window. He couldn't remember what sort of jewellery Jessica wore, nor did he have enough money for the gesture. So, he got a job, not fighting demons or burning corpses or digging up graves at two in the morning, but a real job, in a library. Once he held the ring in his hand he knew that he had made the right choice. This was the life he should be leading, but the nerves clawed at his stomach every time he chanced a look at the diamond.

So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me  
So isolated, and so motivated  
I am certain now

When he lay, staring at the ceiling with Jessica in his arms he realised he hadn't worried about Dean or his Dad for days. When he first left he used to have nightmares about a hunt going wrong, but he was separated now. He'd slipped into this normal life, into the arms of a beautiful woman, and he wasn't sure how he felt. He ran a hand down Jessica's cheek and decided to let the love he felt for her pull him anywhere it wanted.

Defenc_e is _paper-thin_  
Just one touch and I'll be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away  
Hope  
Dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption...  
_


	3. Family Portrait

Fandom: Supernatural, general fandom.

Prompt: 'Family Portrait.' #65 (Table 1)

Word Count: 735

A/N: Not too rude I don' think, no spoilers, pre-series, Dean POV. Kinda angsty, maybe.

Dean sat against the door to his room, knocking his head rhythmically against the wood. He hoped concussion would distract him from the argument raging downstairs He had come close to begging his father for the keys to the Impala earlier in the day, hoping to escape before this row began, but John had simply refused, citing the reasons Dean had come to hear many times. Dean knew his father just wanted him near in the hope that he would be of some use when Sammy came in shouting the odds, since Dean was the only one likely to calm his little brother down, unfortunately, this time, Sammy had spent all day planning his tirade and was determined to fight this one, which left Dean trapped in the house with two stubborn, battling Winchesters. His name was being used as a weapon, flung back and forth until Dean could feel his soul being pulled and stretched between the only two people in his life, so he was struggling to block it out. Despite his best efforts he couldn't help wincing at the sound of glass shattering closely followed by the slamming of the front door. Once he was sure round two wasn't being initiated outside, Dean stood slowly and walked down the stairs to find his dad nursing a drink.

"Dad?" Dean stepped tentatively through the doorway, closer to his father.

"Look Dean, I don't need another lecture right now, your brother needs to grow up and start taking orders, it's too dangerous to be in a hunt without leadership and you know it. It's not just my life at stake here; you ought to be backing me up on this one Dean." John poured another glass of whiskey and walked out of the room, leaving Dean standing alone crunching the broken glass beneath his boots.

After sweeping up the shards, Dean retreated back to the relative sanctuary of his room. As he sat on his bed he noticed the blood pouring from a new cut on his hand and began dressing it. At this point, Sammy stormed into the room and began reliving the argument. Dean struggled to block out the spiteful monologue and flexed his hand gingerly against the bandage.

"…then do you know what he said to me? Dean? Are you even listening to me?" Sammy's voice broke through Dean's trance and Dean sighed before answering.

"Sure Sammy, Dad's evil and selfish and just doesn't understand you. I get it. Hell, I heard the entire thing from up here anyway." Dean lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, hoping Sam would take the hint and leave him alone, but Dean's run of bad luck continued.

"Well, a little support would be nice; I thought you were meant to be on my side! It's not like I'm being unreasonable here, I just want to be normal for once." Dean could tell from his tone that Sammy was making his puppy dog face, so he deliberately didn't look up.

"Sammy, _we_ don't get to be normal, it's part of the job. We fight the evil stuff and then we move out."

"It's _Sam_!" Sammy growled between his teeth. "And we could find a happy medium between fighting and normalcy if Dad would just lay off."

"'Happy medium'? 'Normalcy'? God Sammy, even pissed off you use longer words than any normal person I've ever met." Dean slung his arm across his eyes, because he could feel his mask of indifference slipping. "You want normal? Learn how to use slightly fewer syllables. Now leave me alone, I'm tired and I've got a lot of fitting in to do tomorrow, you know, among all those normal people out there… I wonder how I will ever be able to mask my unnatural lifestyle from them all!" With the sarcasm ringing in both brothers' ears, Dean turned away from Sam and pretended to sleep. He heard the door click shut and sat back up. He noticed a red stain on his sheet beneath his hand and sighed, World War Three went on and the only one injured was the peace keeper…

"Sounds about right." He mumbled and began to take the sheet off his bed, wondering when he had become the afterthought of the family.


End file.
